streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Guile
Guile (ガイル) es un personaje ficticio de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter desarrollada por Capcom. Aunque su papel en la historia de Street Fighter es mas bien secundario, es considerado como el tercer mejor personaje masculino principal de la saga, después de Ryu y Ken, en su mayoría gracias a su popularidad y efectividad como luchador dentro del videojuego. En la película de imagen real Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, a Guile se da el nombre completo de William F. Guile y el grado militar de coronel. Aunque Capcom nunca a considerado ese nombre como canónico, si fue utilizado en la serie animada Street Fighter de EE.UU, que se encontraba basada libremente en la película de imagen real. Sin embargo, según los cómic de Street Fighter publicados por UDON, Guile es el nombre de pila del personaje. Según el sitio web oficial de Street Fighter, Guile posee el rango de Mayor en la época que trascurren los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV. Apariencia Los primeros bocetos y notas para el videojuego Street Fighter II, sugerían que Guile fue desarrollado específicamente para atraer a los aficionados estadounidenses. Su apariencia física es notablemente diferente a la de muchos otros personajes asiáticos de la saga Street Fighter, con ojos de color azul claro, una mandíbula cincelada, y un corte de cabello flaptop particularmente alto. La longitud del cabello de Guile varía mucho entre aparición y aparición; es relativamente realista en el videojuego Street Fighter II, pero imposiblemente extenso en el videojuego SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom. Los libros de Capcom sugieren que el famoso peinado de Guile esta realizado con un spray para el cabello especial manufacturado por el ejercito, para así poder mantenerlo fijado hacia arriba (aunque aun así siempre termina arreglándolo rápidamente después de cada combate). Otra forma en la imagen de Guile difiere de los demás combatientes asiáticos e internacionales en la saga son sus tatuajes de la bandera de Estados Unidos de América que lleva grabados en cada hombro, originalmente solo tenia uno en el brazo izquierdo pero se re-diseño, le añadió dos simétricamente. Para finalizar, el uniforme militar de Guile completa su aspecto "totalmente estadounidense", traje militar típico de las fuerzas aéreas de EE.UU. que le da el aire marcial y recto que lo caracteriza. La imagen del aviador estadounidense uniformado es muy reconocida en Japón, debido a la cantidad de las bases pertenecientes a las Fuerzas Armadas de EE.UU. presentes en ese país apostadas allí a partir de la época posterior que siguió al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Guile lleva colgando sobre su cuello las etiquetas dog tags de Charlie junto con las suyas, mientras se encuentra en búsqueda de M. Bison. En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, uno de sus trajes alternativos es precisamente el atuendo de Charlie. Personalidad Guile es un hombre rudo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, que se enorgullece de la familia, siendo un amoroso esposo y padre para su familia. Es un superviviente nato, posee grandes dotes de mando y es exigente en cuanto al cumplimiento de las ordenes que da o recibe. Muestra especial afecto hacia Chun-Li viéndola como una buena amiga y compañera a la que a menudo cuida y riñe como un hermano mayor en las misiones conjuntas que realizan. Un hombre estoico de corazón, la calma e impasibilidad exteriores de Guile en realidad ocultan la rabia dentro de él tras la muerte de Charlie. Aunque fiel a la milicia y EE.UU., Guile es extremadamente persistente. Está tan impulsado a descubrir quién lo traicionó en las selvas de Tailandia, y para tratar de llegar hasta M. Bison, que incluso pondrá esto por encima de sus ordenes. En el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, se revela que tiene temor hacia los osos. Familia Guile tiene una esposa y una hija, Julia y Amy. Además, Julia y Eliza Masters (esposa de Ken) son en realidad hermanas, por lo que Ken y Guile son cuñados. Sin embargo, esto no se discute a menudo, porque, a pesar de su respeto mutuo como luchadores, no tienen una muy buena opinión entre ambos - Guile piensa de Ken que es un niño rico malcriado, mientras que Ken siente que Guile es sólo otro soldado cabeza hueca nada más. Biografía Trasfondo Cuando Guile era un recluta perteneciente a la Fuerza Aérea de EE.UU., entablo amistad con su oficial superior, Charlie Nash y le pidió que le enseñara en su forma de combate única, a lo que Charlie accedió. Guile aprendido el estilo, pero su temperamento enérgico lo llevó a tener una falta de aptitud en los movimientos (demostrado en como Charlie puede disparar Sonic Booms con una sola mano, mientras que Guile necesita de ambas). Street Fighter Alpha 3 En la secuela de Street Fighter, Guile no fue introducido a la serie hasta que los acontecimientos de Street Fighter Alpha 3 , donde se aborda como "Comandante". Guile es enviado por los Estados Unidos de la Fuerza Aérea para buscar a su compañero de equipo senior y el mejor amigo de Charlie, que ha desaparecido durante una investigación secreta. de búsqueda de Guile finalmente lo lleva a la Interpol investigador Chun-Li , quien le advierte que no siga Charlie debido al peligro que implica. Guile demuestra su capacidad de lucha, y asegura Chun-Li que no va a dejar que su amigo sufra daño. Finalmente se encuentra la Shadaloo base en Tailandia. Guile informa a Charlie que no necesitan estar allí por más tiempo, como un bombardeo aéreo comenzará en una hora. Charlie, sin embargo, insiste en que Bison se escapará, y vienen a las manos. El siniestro y poderoso M. Bison aparece y ataca a los dos aviadores, pero no es rival para su valor combinado. Se ve obligado a retirarse, llamar a un helicóptero de combate para mantenerlos inmovilizados y cubrir su huida. Los dos dan caza, y le siguen en la base, decidiendo que la fuente de Bison del poder, la unidad Psycho Drive debe ser destruido. Chun-Li, a continuación, aparece y les informa que el bombardeo ha sido cancelado, suponiendo que Bison de alguna manera ha utilizado su influencia. Ella va a decirles que se ha puesto explosivos en un intento de destruir la base, pero no está seguro si va a ser suficiente. A medida que se apresura a escapar, Charlie y Guile decidir crear explosivos alrededor de la unidad Psyco Drive para asegurar que si nada más, por lo menos va a ser destruido. A medida que se establecen sus cargos, por su parte M. Bison estaba luchando con Ryu en una batalla épica, en la final derrotó a Ryu le destruyendo su cuerpo temporalmente obligando a Bison para regenerarse en la unidad Psyco Drive. Bison éxito regenarated su cuerpo, entonces Charlie convence a Guile para escapar, mientras que mantiene fuera de Bison, por lo que escapa a Guile justo antes de que estalle la base, con Charlie y Bison presumiblemente atrapados en la explosión. Chun-Li y Ryu finalmente encuentra de pie sobre una montaña Guile y Charlie dice que tal vez puede estar vivo en alguna parte, tal como ella cree que su padre puede ser. Guile está de acuerdo, y dice que seguirá creyendo en Charlie. Street Fighter II Por la exploción responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Guile que aparentemente se dedica toda su vida a vengarse de Bison, que de alguna manera ha sobrevivido a la explosión. Un caso judicial contra el dictador Shadaloo falla cuando Bison soborno a todos los jueces para que lo dejara en libertad. Bison por esta vez quiere vengarse de Guile, Chun-Li, y muchas otras personas que habían obstaculizado los esfuerzos de su sindicato. Con este fin, se establece el segundo torneo Mundial Warrior a la trampa de ellos, entre otras razones. Guile, por su parte, toma el cebo, abandonando a su esposa e hija para ejercer la venganza. Aunque las circunstancias de cómo Guile enfoques Bison es incompleta, se las arregla para obligar a Bison en la sumisión y le pregunta si se acuerda de él y de Charlie. Si bien Guile admite que Bison es más fuerte que antes, hace caso omiso de la cuestión y se atreve Guile con matarlo si él está tan empeñado en la venganza. Guile duda y cede, darse cuenta de que no debe convertirse en el asesino es Bison. Lo que sucede después (si los intentos de Guile para tomar a Bison en custodia a sí mismo o si lo deja en la que es por alguna razón) no se conoce exactamente, pero Akuma "mata" a Bison con el Shun Goku Satsu poco después. Guile vuelve a casa y visita la tumba de Charlie, admitiendo que ningún tipo de venganza podra traerlo de vuelta. De repente, Julia y Amy se presenta, diciendo que están dispuestos a perdonarle si él está dispuesto a volver a casa. Guile es alegría y re-se dedica a ser el mejor esposo y padre que puede ser. Street Fighter IV A pesar de que su venganza se concluye, Guile aún cree posible que Charlie puede estar vivo, debido al hecho de que el perro de Charlie etiquetas sólo se encontraron en el lugar de la explosión de Shadaloo, y exige que sus superiores le permiten continuar la búsqueda. Su jefe se niega, y las ofertas Guile su renuncia. Guile se sorprende cuando su superior hace caso omiso de la renuncia, la asignación de Guile a la investigación del S.I.N. , una organización con presuntos vínculos con Shadaloo. Guile es en un primer momento de incredulidad que Shadaloo vive sin Bison, pero pronto se lleva a su nueva tarea con celo. Reclutamiento de Chun-Li a la investigación, los dos entrar en un nuevo torneo organizado por el pecado, con la esperanza de infiltrarse en su sede. A lo largo del torneo se encuentra con un francés de combate misterioso llamado Abel , que parece reconocer el ataque SonicBoom de Guile . Dado que sólo él y Charlie sabe este ataque, Guile llega a la conclusión de que Abel tiene información sobre el destino final de Charlie, y de inmediato comienza a él pulsando en busca de respuestas en donde vio el Sonic Boom antes. Abel está totalmente dispuesto a compartir la información sensible como con un desconocido que fácilmente podría ser un espía, y que el intercambio de golpes. Aún no se sabe quién ganó la pelea. Más tarde, en la sede del S.I.N., Guile recupera los datos importantes, mientras que Chun-Li es atrapado por Vega, con la base de la auto-destrucción inminente. De camino a rescatar a Chun-Li, Guile es emboscado por uno de los cyborgs Bison (en el mismo molde que Seth ). Abel llega y toma el cyborg lugar, diciendo Guile donde Chun-Li y decirle a toda prisa. Exactamente como Chun-Li es rescatada está claro - Gen parece haberla protegido de un derrumbe y luego liberado de los escombros, pero está en ninguna parte se verá más adelante como Guile y Abel ver la base de explotar, con un inconsciente Chun-Li en los brazos de Guile. Después de estos acontecimientos, Guile vuelve a la tumba de Charlie, colocando una botella de cerveza en él como una forma de comprar a su viejo amigo un trago. Él le dice a la tumba que, si bien los planes S.I.N. han sido frustrados, él sabe que no ha visto la último de Shadaloo todavía. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga SNK vs. Capcom Capcom Fighting Jam Street Fighter × Tekken Oras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Street Fighter II V Street Fighter (serie animada) Cómics - UDON Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Jugabilidad Guile ha sido desde sus inicios en el videojuego Street Fighter II uno de los personajes mas avanzados y peligrosos. Es considerado por muchos aficionados como el mejor personaje después de Ryu y Ken. Guile es el primer personaje de los llamados "de carga" que se introdujo en la saga de Street Fighter, recibiendo este nombre los personajes, que dependen de mantener durante un tiempo presionado un botón o palanca de dirección, para realizar sus técnicas. Este tipo de juego puede hacer de Guile un peligroso oponente defensivo, debido al retraso de muchos de sus golpes esperando al rival desde el suelo con paciencia. Sin embargo, un jugador avanzado puede presionar al rival por medio de combinaciones aéreas manteniendo la dirección del golpe después del salto y ejecutando los movimientos dentro de un combo, lo que también lo hace temible ofensivamente. Técnicas Guile ha hecho gala de técnicas basadas en la compresión de aire lanzada a gran velocidad y golpes físicos rápidos desde que apareció en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Varios de sus golpes son descritos a continuación: *'Sonic Boom': La técnica mas distintiva de Guile. Movimiento de carga en el cual Guile lanza una compresión de aire afilado hacia el enemigo de forma rápida, tan afilada como unas cuchillas. Esta técnica se compara al Hadouken o Kikoken, de Ryu y Chun-Li, aunque es considerablemente más rápido. *'Flash Kick': El segundo movimiento mas famoso del militar estadounidense. Se trata de una patada en voltereta hacia atrás impulsada desde el suelo con un daño considerable que rivaliza con el de un Shoryuken. *'Straight Chop': Golpe medio hacia abajo anti defensas bajas y con mas alcance que un puño medio normal. *'Spinning Back Knuckle': Golpe fuerte de mas alcance que uno normal y mas rápido, muy efectivo en las combinaciones. *'Knee Bazooka: Golpe rápido con la rodilla, de poca potencia pero de buen alcance y aproximación hacia el adversario.' *'Rolling Sobat': Patada media de largo alcance que permite a Guile tanto aproximarse como alejarse del rival durante el golpe. *'Reverse Spin Kick': Patada fuerte anti-bloqueos bajos, de ejecución a corta distancia. *'Guile High Kick': Patada fuerte a la cabeza del rival que lo derriba. *'Shadow's of Glory': Curioso movimiento que permite a Guile ponerse las gafas de sol del ejercito. *'Flying Mare': Llave aérea que interrumpe al rival en salto y lo derriba. *'Flying Buster Drop': Agarre aéreo que estampa al rival contra el suelo. *'Double Flash': Movimiento Super Combo de Guile. Versión potenciada de su Flash Kick, en la que Guile ejecuta dos patadas consecutivas de gran daño. *'Flash Explosion': El Ultra Combo mas famoso de Guile. Parecido al Double Flash pero esta vez con tres patadas consecutivas de daño maximizado. *'Sonic Hurricane': Segundo Ultra Combo de Guile. Variante del Sonic Boom, no es excesivamente dañino ni mucho menos pero si se ejecuta en combinaciones, puede encadenar muchos impactos y causar un importante daño adicional. Citas y frases Curiosidades * Según su biografía, el personaje Gunloc de la saga Slam Masters de Capcom se rumorea que está relacionada con un famoso "luchador callejero" (street fighter). Gunloc es visto luciendo una chaqueta militar y utiliza ataques tales como Sonic Fist, por lo tanto es bastante seguro asumir que se supone que seria Guile. No hace falta decir que los dos además también comparten rasgos visuales distintivos. ** En la secuencia final de Blade en la versión para arcade del videojuego Street Fighter: The Movie, es revelado que es Gunloc el hermano de Guile. Esto no debe tomarse como parte del canon oficial. * Existen varios videojuegos no relacionados con la saga Street Fighter con modos disponibles para la creación de personajes personalizados, que incluyen la opción de usar el peinado de Guile, permitiendo realizar la creación de un personaje basado en él. Estos incluyen a la mayoría de las entregas de la saga WWE SmackDown vs. Raw y Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. * Cabe destacar que, mientras que Guile se ha ganado una gran variedad de Comandos Normales y Super Combos con el paso de los años, nunca obtuvo nuevos ataques especiales, siempre fiel a su Sonic Boom y Flash Kick. ** La única excepción es la versión para arcade de Street Fighter: The Movie, donde se le dio el movimiento Handcuffs, un movimiento de agarre. * El diseño de la apariencia de Guile fue inspirado por el personaje Rudol von Stroheim, un soldado nazi, de la serie manga y anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken). * Guile es uno de los once personajes disponibles en la Saga Street Fighter que están casados o tienen una relación romántica. * Guile es el único personaje en el videojuego Street Fighter IV que tiene dos lanzamientos aéreos. * Guile sólo escucha música country, de acuerdo a su frase de victoria ante Dee Jay en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. * Guile es aparentemente un gran aficionado al chocolate, como así lo descubrió su luchadora rival Crimson Viper. * Guile es uno de los seis personajes del videojuego Street Fighter IV (los otros son Cammy, Crimson Viper, Chun-Li, Ryu y Seth) que tienen segundos rivales en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Su segundo rival es M. Bison. * La esposa de Guile se llamaba Jane en saga Street Fighter II. Su nombre más tarde seria alterado por el de Julia. thumb|Un descuido de supervisión en su fase de victoria * Un descuido de supervisión en el desarrollo, bastante común de notar en las primeras apariciones de Guile, se encontraba en sus frases de victoria "Go home and be a family man!" ("Vete a casa y sé un hombre de familia!") y "Are you man enough to fight with me?!" ("Eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear conmigo?"). Él pronunciaría algunas de las frases al azar cada vez que ganara un combate contra cualquier luchador, pero incluyendo también ante Chun-Li. En versiones posteriores esto fue abordado; en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II, la frase fue ajustada a "Are you '''bad' enough to fight me?!" ("¿Eres lo suficientemente '''fuerte' para pelear conmigo?"). ** Curiosamente, la frase de Guile "Vete a casa y sé un hombre de familia" regresa en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, como su frase de victoria contra Ken. Otra referencia hacia la misma frase se encuentra en su frase victoria contra Ibuki, donde le dice "Go home and be a school girl." ("Vete a casa y se una colegiala"). ** Esta frase también regresa en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken como la frase de victoria de Ken contra Guile: "You should go home and be a family man... Hey, I guess it applies to me too now". ("Deberías irte a casa y ser un hombre de familia... Hey, creo que ahora eso también se aplica a mí."). ** También seria interesante destacar que Travis Willingham, después de haber sido asignado para interpretar la voz de Guile en la versión en inglés del videojuego Street Fighter IV, se casaría con Laura Bailey (la actriz para la voz en inglés de Chun-Li también en SFIV), convirtiéndose así en un hombre de familia al igual que Guile. * La primeras ilustraciones oficiales de Guile lo muestran teniendo un sólo tatuaje, aunque en el videojuego, debido a que los características de sprites eran espejados de izquierda a derecha, los tenia a ambos lados. En años posteriores después notarse este detalle, las ilustraciones lo muestran con tatuajes en ambos hombros. ** Irónicamente, esto hace que el tatuaje sea correcto e incorrecto, ya que los soldados estadounidenses lucen una bandera americana al revés en sus uniformes en la misma ubicación que el tatuaje de Guile (simbolizando el hecho de que una bandera llevada durante una carga en la batalla aparecería hacia atrás mientras volaba detrás de su asta o lanza). Esto es contrario a la creencia de que el sprite "correcto" de Guile es el que mira hacia la izquierda, lo que representa una bandera vista desde el frente. * Guile es un fumador, como se demuestra en muchas ilustraciones oficiales sobre él. * El tema musical de Guile en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 tiene un parecido a la canción "Take On Me" de a-ha. * El tema musical del personaje Zero en el videojuego Mega Man X3 tiene una ligara semejanza con el tema de musical de Guile para el videojuego Street Fighter II. * El personaje Lt.Surge (マチス, Matis) de la serie Pokemon parece tener similitudes con Guile, siendo ambos estadounidenses que han prestado servido en el ejército y además visten trajes similares. En los videojuegos Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver, su sprite e ilustraciones tienen un parecido todavia mayor, incluso es visto usando gafas de sol. * Guile es referenciado en e el videojuego Project × Zone. Durante un diálogo previo a la batalla contra Vashyron, Ken y Ryu declaran que conocen a un soldado que puede usar el Sonic Boom. * La secuencia final de Guile del videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival parece indicar que estuvo soñando todo ese tiempo. * En la secuencia final de Guile para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, cuando M. Bison le dice a Guile que mate, en vez de ser detenido por su esposa, Guile responde: "No, yo no soy un asesino como tú." Después, tres días más tarde, Guile visita la tumba de Charlie, y luego se encuentra con Julia, que le dice que regrese, lo que él finalmente hace. Cultura popular * El tema musical de Guile es tan popular que se pueden encontrar en YouTube y varias otras fuentes multimedia, vídeos bastante diversos que presentan el tema de Guile. Este meme de internet es titulado apropiadamente Guile's Theme goes with everything ("El tema de Guile combina con todo").http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/guiles-theme-goes-with-everything Cameos * Guile se ha convertido en un personaje popular para los cameos en multimedias diversas: ** Guile tiene un cameo en el videojuego Final Fight 2 durante la lucha contra el personaje jefe Freddie en Francia. Se le puede ver en el fondo, animándolo. ** Hace un cameo en el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter durante la secuencia final de Charlie con el nombre de "amigo de Charlie". Se le asigna averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto, dando inicio a los acontecimientos del argumento de Guile en el videojuego Street Fighter II. ** También tuvo un cameo en episodio de la serie Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. ** Hace un cameo en el primer episodio de la serie de anime de Lucky☆Star (らき☆すた, Rakki ☆ Suta), bajo el nombre de Foreigner ("extranjero"). Le estaba preguntando a Tsukasa por direcciones, pero Konata pensó que la estaba amenazando para secuestrarla, así que luchó contra él y le ganó, utilizando movimientos similares a los de Ryu, todo el tiempo luchando en el propio escenario de Ryu. ** También hace un cameo en un videojuego del sitio web Miniclip llamado Assault Course. ** Otro cameo tiene lugar en el episodio 10 de la serie anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (パンティ＆ストッキングwithガーターベルト, Panti ando Sutokkingu wizu Gātāberuto). Se le ve en una furgoneta y comiendo una hamburguesa durante la parte vídeo musical del episodio. Música de escenario Galería de imágenes Sprites Archivo:Guile-stance-stance-sfa3.gif Referencias en:Guile Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV